


Falling

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean accepts death, Dean is about to die, Falling In Love, Falling to death, Impending Death, Last Moments, M/M, MCD, last minute love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final moments. Final thoughts. Final admissions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Having a bit of writer's block and I had to scrap the work on the latest chapter I was working on for Taste of Perfection. I started over but I'm struggling- so naturally something else popped into my head and here it is. Kinda sad :p

Dean’s hand reached out instinctively as his feet lost contact with the ground beneath them. The feeling of his breath being halted in shock, his heart stopping, and the single thought, “No,” being the only things in his existence in this moment. Within half a second, the vision of a black-eyed demon taking hold of his brother in the backdrop of a cityscape were gone. The sky, stars shining amongst vapid clouds and a quarter moon, was the only thing in his line of sight now. “This is how is how it ends. I’m so sorry,” was what he believed to be his final thought as he let his eyes slip shut. He refused to utter a sound, the thought of death waiting on the concrete hundreds of feet below, arms open in welcome with promise of final rest, terrified and soothed him all at once. The faces of all the people he loved, living as well as those long since deceased, flashed in his mind and tears wet his lashes. Galaxies within abyssal azure blue, eyes alight on the brilliant smiling face of the man, once angel, he was too cowardly to ever admit his affection for even to himself, was the last face he visualized. 

Dean felt a hand slip into his, warmth emanating like the tendrils of his veins into his very core as fingers interlaced with his. He opened his eyes and he knew he had to be hallucinating in some way, his mind attempting to comfort him in these last seconds before his impending death, because there falling above him with his hand clasped tight in his own, was Castiel. “Cas,” was all Dean could whisper, but there was so much more than just the name in that pronouncement. It was an affirmation of his unspoken love.

Castiel pulled closer and Dean could have sworn he saw wings emerging, translucent, large, shimmering, and beautiful from his back. Shadows reminiscent of what he once had and never got to share with Dean. Castiel’s arms came to wrap around him tightly in a final embrace. “I love you, Dean Winchester,” the last words Dean ever heard before darkness overcame him and the arctic embrace of Death welcomed them both.


End file.
